Love, Death, and danger
by Rose Makayla Black
Summary: A few weeks before the initial T-Virus outbreak began in Raccoon City. A few teenager friends find themselves falling into a death trap without being able to help...Can they survive the horror? I used new character but old enemies! PLEASE REVIEW! READ!


Okay don't blame please! my Boyfriend said to write something about us so i did okay! don't kill meh! PLEASE REVIEW! =)

Thanks to everyone that is reading these!

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>SHUT UP PLEASE<span>_**

"Oh my god! I think the clock the froze!" Mary said as she was waiting for the High school bell to ring at Raccoon City high.

"Chill okay your nails will survive." Lyssa Joked. the other two girls laughed.

"Ha ha bitch." Mary said and turned around.

"Wow she hates you." Brittany said turning towards.

"Probably because i almost beat her ass." Lyssa said sitting back.

"hey...What are you going to do after school i get so bored! joking." Brittany said.

"Well we do know she is going to be with her boyfriend Dominique." Fred teased.

"Okay Fred what are you going to be doing? Stalking John some more?" Lyssa teased Fred shook her head.

The bell finally rang and they darted out into the hall. "See ya guys later." Lyssa told to her friends and walked to her locker everyone was gone she thought...she knew her boyfriend would be working out for awhile. She was at her locker and turned around to Mary's boyfriend Josh standing there. "What?" she asked as she was getting her books.

"Stop bitching on my girlfriend." He said.

"I think it's the other way around." She said and he pushed her into her locker.

"Hey bitch i'm-" he was interrupted.

"Hey what the hell do you think your doing?" Lyssa's boyfriend said to josh as he got closer.

"No man we were just talking." Josh said.

"Like hell!" Dominique said raising his fist.

"No! don't get expelled because of this asshole." She said and Josh left. She started picking up her books and Dominique helped.

"Hey who cares what he says." He said and kissed her.

"I don't that's for sure." She said. "I'm only 16 and so are you." She said and smiled at him. She noticed that his brown skin light up perfect in the sunlight.

"Want a ride?" He asked.

"Which sense of the word?" she joked.

"Both." he said with a smile.

"Wish i could but uh my brother is expecting me home." she said.

"Okay. Be careful." he said and they hugged and kissed one last time before she walked home and he drove home.

'how did i...some white chick become so lucky with a guy like him' she thought with a smile.

"So you actually came home?" her twenty-one brother Scott said.

"Ya how was the station?" she asked.

"Oh RPD? well i have to go in to help STARS with a case but i will be home later." he said. "Love you sis." he said before walking out.

* * *

><p>Dominique had just got into his room. He couldn't help but want to find Josh and beat him to shit. He laid on his bed not really caring about much except what he was going to do tomorrow when he saw his girlfriend. he just chuckled at the thought. Suddenly something something crashed through his window.<p>

"What the fuck?" he asked and looked out his window it was Josh...so Dominique had a great idea he aimed the rock and it hit the keys in the car and the car rolled backwards. "Moron." he said with a smile. And laid down wondering what Lyssa was doing.

"Hey Dominique." his mother said at his door.

"Ya mom?" he asked.

"You thinking about her?" she asked.

"Ya." he said.

"See i don't care if you date her or not just as long as your happy. goodnight." his mother said.

"Okay goodnight." he said and got dressed and laid down and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Scott wake up!" Lyssa said trying to wake him up.<p>

"Ugh no just a few more minutes." Scott said throwing his pillow at his sister. "Wait what is that your wearing?" he asked looking at the outfit that he bought her for her birthday this year. jeans, a black shirt with a butterfly on it and a black jacket.

"I can always take it off. now get your ass up! your late for work! I'm going to walk to school." She said grabbing her bag and walking out the door. she finally arrived at the school and she was approached by Mary.

"Oops sorry." Mary said making her drop her books. Lyssa got closer and kneed her in the stomach.

"Oops sorry." she said walking off.

"Nice!" Ford said giving Lyssa a high five. he had long shaggy brown hair, and green eyes. She went and got her books and such from her locker and went to her first hour class she sat in front of her Boyfriend.

"Okay...who read the book last night." The teacher said scanning the crowd for a student to torture.

"Ford! you read?" Ford shook his head.

"ah Lyssa how about you?" he asked. She shook her head no. "Why not? you think this is a game? you think you can pass without reading?" she was getting upset fast because the teacher was yelling at her..But then she felt Dominique touch her hand and she held it and she felt calmer.

She looked at for who was eying John...he was an asshole but Ford liked him. John didn't talk to anyone even though he was quarter back. She chuckled and the rest of the day went by fast. Until after school she waited for Dominique.

"Hey you heard of those unexplainable murders? Pretty creepy huh?" he asked walking to his car with her.

"Ya sounds cool! I mean uh...whatever." she said. He kept going on and on about random stuff. "Shut up." she said.

"What?" he asked she moved closer and he embraced her with his arms.

"Shut up and kiss me." she said...She thought it was the best kiss he had given her since they became involved.


End file.
